emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Min Ren
|chinese_title = 明仁仙帝 |aliases = |afiliation = ! * Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Founder#1 * Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--Founder#82 * White Crane Legion--chief instructor#1472 |occupation = ! *Founder#1 *Instructor#1472 |relatives = * unnamed foster daughter (deceased) * unnamed son with Su Ru (deceased) * Heaven's Edge's Su Clan (descendants) ** Su Yonghuang |master(s) = Dark Crow |disciple(s) = * first disciple * second disciple |gender = !Male#1 |age = |status = Alive |era = !6-#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = ! * Hundred Cities--born#? * Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom#82 |city = |level = !Immortal Emperor#1 |number_of_fp = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = ! *Mortal Physique--natural born#36 *Immortal Physique#28 **Solar Immortal Physique#28 |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |death_appearance = |history = Origin Min Ren was born at the start of the Emperors Era, in a small village in the Hundred Cities region of the Mortal Emperor World. As a young boy, Min Ren was in love with the Martial Arts, but had no knowledge of the grand cultivation. Dark Crow He was found by the Dark Crow and accepted as his disciple. Dark Crow helped him to gather a group of loyal followers and teached them all. Under Dark Crow's training Min Ren became peerless youth, invincible amongst his generation. He had swept through countless powerful enemies and even trespassed into Forbidden Burials and fought inside the Ancestral Earths. Dark Crow taught him many things, including a Physique Merit Law for Solar Immortal Physique. Rival His main rival was Virtuous Monarch Jiang Zuo whom he met during youth. Jiang Zuo even managed to defeat Min Ren once, but eventually lost and could not shoulder the Heaven's Will. First love When he was still a teen, Min Ren fell in love with a woman. However, she did not like Min Ren, and was actually in love with his strongest opponent. Even so, Min Ren pursued her for years. Followers Dark Crow helped Min Ren to gather many powerful assistants and followers. One them was Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, who was forced by Dark Crow to become Min Ren's Dao Protector. Another person was Su Ru, extremely beatiful and talented girl, who quickly became one of Min Ren's most powerful and important general. Su Ru recruited many geniuses to Min Ren's side. For hundreds of years, Su Ru was always meticulously standing by Min Ren's side. Him becoming an Immortal Emperor was marked by her unerasable presence and efforts. Even Min Ren's declaration to the world, when he became an Immortal Emperor, was written by Su Ru. Immortal Emperor Min Ren became the first Immortal Emperor of the Emperors Era. Marriage From Dark Crow's perspective, the most suitable candidate to become an Imperial Queen was Su Ru, but Min Ren refused to marry even after he became an Immortal Emperor. He was deeply in love with his first love and even though she ignored him, Min Ren stayed loyal to her in his heart. Dark Crow criticized and scolded him many times for such a choice, but no matter how he tried, Dark Crow could not convince Min Ren to change his mind. Eventually, he decided to force the matter. He used the moment when Min Ren's spirit left his body and made his physical body sleep together with Su Ru to impregnate her. The process was successful, but when Min Ren's spirit returned, he was greatly enraged. This matter caused Min Ren and Dark Crow to almost completely break up. Min Ren's attitude caused Su Ru to be dispirited so she left in sadness and raised their son on her own. First Battle When Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor his master, Dark Crow, chose one of the 12 Forbidden Burial Grounds for Min Ren's first battle. To any Immortal Emperor, the first battle was very important; it was an opportunity to refine the Heaven's Will. Min Ren personally led an army and successfully penetrated into the deepest depths of the Burial Ground. One of the spoils of this battle was the Yin Yang Sea of Blood. Even Dark Crow was impressed with it and had hoped that Min Ren would use it to craft an Immortal Emperor Longevity Treasure that belonged to just him. However, Min Ren already had a frighteningly powerful Longevity Treasure, so he was not willing to waste this treasure. In the end, he rewarded the Yin Yang Sea of Blood to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon who exerted the most effort in this battle, as a praise. Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect Establishment When Min Ren decided to create his own lineage, Dark Crow led him to the ruins of the Mortal Emperor's Kingdom in the Grand Middle Territory. Dark Crow chose this place because of the secret, burried deep undeground. However, Mortal Emperor's sentiment was also burried undeground. Dark Crow and Min Ren were afraid that Mortal Emperor's sentiment would break out, so they were forced to place the Emperor Foundation above it and seal the land. Su Yu He The ruins were haunted by Su Yu He's spirit. So, under Dark Crow's instructions Min Ren had found the resting place of Su Yu He, restored her corpse, and buried her under the Yearning Lunar Peak in a beautiful scenic area. Min Ren then played zither tunes in the Zither Pavilion for Su Yu He's spirit in order for it to transcend. After many times, in the end, her hatred finally dissipated, and she closed her eyes within the burial. However, the moment before closing her eyes Su Yu He gave birth to a yearning sentiment towards Min Ren. This yearning sentiment followed Min Ren's zither back to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom Min Ren also created the Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. Evil Infested Ridge Dark Crow left Little Silly in the west part of the Evil Infested Ridge, and asked Min Ren to use imperial Amnesty Decree to protect the area from intrusions. Min Ren then brought the Evil Infested Ridge to the Grand Middle Territory and it became a part of his newly established Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. Min Ren placed a seal inside the Ridge that prevented anyone above the Ancient Saint level from entering. Battle Stage At some point he found an Immortal Emperor level Battle Stage in the depths of an unknown space and placed it in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Invisible Dual Blades After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, he reminisced about the Invisible Dual Blades and once again cultivated with it, slowly perfecting it. After that he left the manual for the technique in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Next Sect Master When it came time to choose the Sect Master, Min Ren wanted to choose his first disciple, but this decision met with opposition from his master. Dark Crow hoped that Min Ren would pick a different disciple, even when this disciple's talents were not as strong as the first disciple, Dark Crow valued him greatly for his character instead. Unfortunately, before the decision was made, Dark Crow went into hibernation, while Min Ren eventually chose his first disciple. Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon became a number one general of Min Ren. For his meritorious service Min Ren gave Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure. When Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon established his own sect - the Nine Saint Demon Gate - it became a tributary to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. To strengthen the relationships between the Gate and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon proposed a Marriage Pact and married his female disciple to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's first Prime Disciple. True Martial Sea God Min Ren's contemporary Sea God was True Martial Sea God. After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, True Martial Sea God challenged him. The battle that ensued was heaven-shattering and, according to rumors, ended in tie. Tantai Ruonan Later on, True Martial Sea God went to meet Min Ren's teacher - Dark Crow - in order to search for a method of severing Tantai Ruonan's bloodline. They made ample preparations and worked together with Min Ren to blind Old Villainous Heavens's eyes and removed all related karmic fate. Finally, working together, True Martial Sea God and Min Ren managed to sever Tantai Ruonan's bloodline and disconnected her from the Sea Demon Race. White Crane Legion Tantai Ruonan then became Dark Crow's disciple and joined the newly created White Crane Legion - one of the Four Legions of Dark Crow. Moreover, she became the Legion's first commander, while Min Ren became its chief instructor. Current Era Min Ren's spirit was summoned from his self-portrait by Su Yonghuang's blood. The spirit looked at Su Yonghuang, confirming that she is his direct descendant. Moreover, Min Ren's spirit also looked at Li Qiye. Emperor naturally recognized his teacher, but to elders it seemed as a confirmation of that Li Qiye was seeing Min Ren in his dreams as he claimed. . . . |description = |personality = He was gentle and merciful person. |abilities = * Zither Dao: When he was still a young boy, Dark Crow teased Min Ren for his worthlessness at playing the zither. If he had to become a zither performer for his livelihood, Dark Crow was afraid that he would starve to death. Dark Crow then created the Zither Pavilion to teach the Zither Dao to Min Ren. ** Flowing Water Mortal Home |cultivation = Level Min Ren reached the apex of the Cultivation; he shouldered the Heaven's Will and became an Immortal Emperor. Physique Min Ren was a natural born Mortal Physique, but this fact is unknown to the world and even his Sect, because Dark Crow taught him the Physique Merit Law for Solar Immortal Physique, .}} |techniques = Used * War God Formula: Min Ren practiced it throughout his life ever since his youth. However, because it originally belonged to the War God Temple, Dark Crow hasn't allowed Min Ren to pass down the War God Formula, so none of his disciples have practiced this technique. * Solar Immortal Physique Merit Law: It was taught to him by his master, Dark Crow. Min Ren didn't left behind the Physique Merit Law to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect because this was the agreement between him and Dark Crow. * Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law: Dark Crow passed it to Min Ren in the hope that he would be able to perfect it. Unfortunately, Min Ren failed. * Jade Spiral Merit Law: Dark Crow taught it to Min Ren. Later on, when they built the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, the Jade Spiral Merit Law became one of its most important foundational Merit Laws. Many sect disciples and even Min Ren's most powerful generals had all practiced the Jade Spiral Merit Law. Improved * Invisible Dual Blades: As a child Min Ren practised this Martial Art. Later, when he became an Immortal Emperor, he reminisced about this technique and once again cultivated with it, slowly perfecting it. Created * Immortal Emperor Merit Laws: After becoming an Immortal Emperor, Min Ren created numerous Immortal Emperor Merit Laws: ** Kun Peng's Six Variants: It is Min Ren's strongest Immortal Emperor Merit Law. In order to create it, he took a great risk to observe a Kun Peng under Dark Crow's instruction. ** Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law: In order to create it, Dark Crow brought Min Ren to the most dangerous of the Forbidden Grounds, and they saw ten suns floating up and down, reenacting a grand Dao. After this scene, Min Ren was able to create the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law, while Dark Crow gave him many advices, and helped him to perfect this merit law several times over. ** Nine Cauldrons Longevity Law * Daylight Sky Immortal Secret: It is Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law. |items = Used * Benevolent Armament Created Immortal Emperor True Treasures * Benevolent Saber: Min Ren's True Fate Weapon. Immortal Emperor Life Treasures Min Ren created at least four Immortal Emperor Life Treasures: * Min Ren gave one of them to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon for his meritorious service, * Min Ren left three Immortal Emperor Life Treasures in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. ** When Mu Shaodi breached the seal above the Secret under the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Mortal Emperor tried to escape and almost destroyed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect in the process. Mu Shaodi and Sect's Elders were barely able to force Mortal Emperor back. Alas, they couldn't recreate Min Ren's seal, so they used two of Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasures and the Benevolent Saber to suppress Mortal Emperor. Even so, the Elders had to stand guard there and use their power to constantly support the suppressing formation for the next 30,000 years. The Sect's future generations, however, were left in the dark about this and believed that two Immortal Emperor Life Treasures were lost during the Destruction of Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. ** The fourth Immortal Emperor Life Treasure is believed to be either buried with Liu San Jian or stollen by the Heavenly God Sect during the Destruction of Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. Emperor's Possessions *'Dual Blades:' Min Ren used them when he was a mortal boy. After Min Ren started cultivating, he was unwilling to part with these blades; he always had them with him. Even after he became an Immortal Emperor they were still by his side. *'Self-portrait:' Min Ren painted it some time after he became an Immortal Emperor. *'Ancient Zither and Zither Pavilion:' Min Ren played the Ancient Zither for many years, and most of the time he did it in the Zither Pavilion, so both of them were transformed into Emperor's Possessions. |trivia = * Min Ren's spirit recognized Li Qiye, so }} Category:Dark Crow's official disciples